Bornean Boy
by 980218 Chwe
Summary: Fanfict SEVENTEEN rasa Indonesia :D
1. Prolog

**BORNEAN BOY**

PROLOG

 **Main Cast** :

Meanie

 **Genre** :

Humor, Romance and Friendship, AU!

 **Summary** :

Kim Mingyu seorang mahasiswa jurusan biologi semester kedua, pergi ke indonesia untuk penelitian tugas akhirnya, bertemu dengan seorang bornean boy. "Apa itu o-rang-ngu-tan?" **\- Kim Mingyu.**

 **READY?**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writer : Hansollee**

* * *

Mungkin kalian berpikir begini jika kalian masih mempunyai otak atau pikiran sejalan dengan teman yang mempunyai otak sama.

'Semoga saja keberuntungan berpihak padaku'

".. Kelompok terakhir; Boo Seungkwan- Choi Hansol- Kim Mingyu- Lee Seokmin, kalian ku beri tugas untuk meneliti fauna di indonesia, tepatnya di pulau kalimantan"

Ke empatnya mendongak bersamaan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bahkan yang namanya seokmin menjatuhkan rahangnya. "Hah?! Kenapa tidak di kebun binatang saja ssaem? Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke indonesia?!" tanya seungkwan dengan pandangan horror ke arah dosen yang tengah menatapnya datar. "Memang apanya yang beda ssaem?!" lanjutnya dan kali ini ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Seokmin yang di sampingnya meringis kecil lalu menjambak rambutnya. Yang Ssaem tersenyum tipis. "Seungkwan-ssi, aku menyuruh kalian pergi ke indonesia bukan untuk berwisata, dan yang lain juga sama!"

Seungkwan merengut lalu menoleh menatap sosok tinggi yang sedari tadi acuh dengan penjelasan dosen, memilih memainkan ponselnya, dan juga seseorang di sampingnya yang hanya menatapnya sesaat lalu membuang muka. Mimpi apa ia semalam, dia lebih baik menerima ajakan hansol untuk tinggal bersama daripada harus keluar negeri hanya untuk tugas penelitian yang sialnya sangat di butuhkan. Dia ingin menangis.

"Eomma" gumamnya, kepalanya ia jatuhkan ke meja. Seokmin yang melihat itu membuang nafas kasar. "Indonesia?"

"Baiklah. Pembagian kelompok selesai, dan saya ingatkan, kalian hanya saya beri waktu selama satu bulan -Jangan protes!", Yang Ssaem melirik tajam seungkwan kemudian kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Saya sudah meminta izin ke ketua lembaga penilitian dan bantuan dana untuk kalian di sana selama sebulan, tapi untuk tugasnya nanti saya kirim lewat email", Yang Ssaem berdiri tepat di samping Mingyu.

"Tunjuk salah satu di antara kalian untuk menjadi ketua kelompok" katanya, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan.

"Baiklah. Ketua kelompok, ikut saya ke ruangan saya"

"Good luck man!"

"Sialan"

* * *

"Bagaimana?" tanya seungkwan.

"Setidaknya kita tidak pergi ke zimbabwe" ujar mingyu dengan langkah pelan, ia sedikit lega.

Hansol terkekeh. "Kau takut kalah saing?", dan hanya delikan mata yang hansol dapatkan. Seokmin dan seungkwan tertawa kecil.

"Daripada itu-", mingyu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap satu persatu teman yang akan menjadi teman seperjuangannya nanti. Hansol mengernyit, begitupun seungkwan dan seokmin.

"Apa gyu?", seokmin mengerjap bingung.

"Apa itu o-rang-ngu-tan?"

* * *

16:20 WITA

KALIMANTAN, INDONESIA.

Suara dentingan air yang bertemu terpal biru langit begitu nyaring di sore dingin ini. Beberapa botol susu sedikit berserakan di meja kayu bundar di sudut. Ban-ban bekas yang tergantung di langit-langit gubuk, dan sebuah jaring juga kayu-kayu besar di bawahnya terlihat sedikit lembab akibat terkena air hujan.

Laki-laki dengan topi abu-abu dan kacamata minusnya berdiri lalu menghela nafas sebelum berjalan ke sudut gubuk, mengambil 2 botol susu lalu kembali ke tengah gubuk. "Hei gun, jangan manja pada ibumu, ini untukmu", laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu bergerak ke sisi kiri lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping kursi. Ia menoleh, lalu memicingkan matanya. "Kamu pintar mencari tempat duduk willy. Ini susu untukmu sore ini"

Ia berdecih pelan melihat teman sedari kecilnya itu. "Kamu itu sudah tua, jangan membuatku khawatir dengan terus bergelantungan di ban". Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara adiknya.

"KAK WONU! KAK WONU!"

"YA?!", wonwoo -laki-laki tadi menyahut lalu beranjak ke depan. Ia melihat adiknya di depan pagar dengan sebuah payung di tangan kanannya dan membawa plastik di tangan kirinya. "Cepat buka pagarnya! Aku kedinginan!"

Wonwoo mendengus lalu membuka pagar kayu yang tingginya sekitar 7 meter itu. "Ada apa dino? Kenapa kamu kesini?", wonwoo menutup kembali pagarnya lalu mengajak adiknya duduk di dekat pagar.

"Ish!", dino mengusap lengannya. Lalu menyodorkan plastik hitam itu ke wonwoo. "Ini dari ibu, kakak belum makan kan?", wonwoo mengangguk lalu menerimanya. Kembali ia menatap adiknya bingung. "Ini bukan dirimu dino, katakan ada apa?"

Dino mencebikkan bibirnya. Lalu merogoh saku jaketnya. "Kalau bukan karena ini, aku tidak mau masuk ke istanamu ini"

"Dino"

"Iya! Iya..Nih!"

Wonwoo menatap sebuah amplop coklat di tangan adiknya bingung, "Ini apa?"

"Mana ku tahu! Lihat sendiri saja! Ya sudah aku mau pulang" ketus dino lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil payungnya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Setan!" desis wonwoo. Menatap amplop cokelat itu sesaat, membaca nama pengirimnya.

 **From : Seoul National University**

 **To : Fauna Nayn Kalimantan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **(SELESAI)**

* * *

 **Note : AKKHHH GAK TAU GAK TAU GAK TAU! . Ini baru prolog, kalo mau lanjut, review please~~~~~ :* besok tak lanjut**


	2. Chapter 1

**BORNEAN BOY**

Chapter 1

 **Main Cast** :

Meanie

 **Genre** :

Humor, Romance and Friendship, AU!

 **Summary** :

Kim Mingyu seorang mahasiswa jurusan biologi semester kedua, pergi ke indonesia untuk penelitian tugas akhirnya, bertemu dengan seorang bornean boy. "Apa itu o-rang-ngu-tan?" **\- Kim Mingyu.**

 **READY?**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writer : Hansollee**

* * *

Suara teriakan membahana di salah satu ruangan berdominasi cat warna krem, 3 meter dari tempat mingyu yang sedang sibuk mengumpati hansol karena gagal mencetak gol ke-10 kalinya.

 **Mingyu** :1

 **Hansol** : 10

Hansol mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Yeay aku-"

"TIIIDDDAAKKKKK!"

Prak!

Membuang stick PSP-nya kasar lalu menoleh ke samping kirinya. "SIALAN! BOO KAU BISA TIDAK DIAM SEBENTAR?!", mingyu berteriak tak kalah keras dari seungkwan, yang sedang berlari menghampirinya di ikuti seokmin di belakangnya. Hansol yang di sampingnya terlonjak kaget dan mundur sampai menabrak kaki sofa. Heh, suara teriakan mingyu itu mengerikan. Tak kalah mengerikan dari seorang Boo Seungkwan dan Lee Seokmin. Dan hansol fikir hanya dirinya yang normal.

"Mingyu! Ini gawat! Ini gawat!" kata seungkwan dengan tergesa mendekati mingyu, lalu duduk di samping pemuda tampan itu. Seokmin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan seungkwan, "iya ini gawat! Lihat!"

Mingyu luar biasa kesal sebenarnya, tapi melihat seungkwan menyuruhnya melihat screen tab-nya ia mengalah. "Ada apa sih?!"

"Kau baca saja sendiri!", seungkwan melempar tab-nya ke mingyu dan tentunya dengan sigap, mingyu menerima, ia sedikit kaget. "Astaga, dosen kita itu ternyata lumayan waras" lanjut seungkwan sembari berjalan ke sofa, sedangkan seokmin terus-menerus menghela nafas. "Bagaimana ini? Huh! Yang Ssaem benar-benar gila gyu!" kesal seokmin. Hansol yang mendengar itu segera mendekat ke arah mingyu, ia penasaran.

"APAAAA?!" teriak mingyu, kaget melihat isi artikel yang ia baca, matanya membulat sempurna.

Dan hansol untuk kedua kalinya terkaget, kali ini dia cukup sial dengan kepala yang menabrak meja nakas.

"Akkh! Kepalaku.. Aish!"

Yeah, berakhir mereka mentertawakan hansol.

Poor hansol.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, 'gubuk' itu apa?"

Mereka terdiam dengan raut wajah sedikit gugup, saling tatap kebingungan dengan kata 'gubuk' yang baru kali ini mereka dengar.

"Eummm.. Apa semacam seperti gazebo?" kata mingyu sambil berbalik memperlihatkan screen tab milik seungkwan (yang sebenarnya milik hansol) dan sebuah gambar rumah dengan desain bambu-bambu kuning. Mingyu duduk bersila, "apa iya kita akan tinggal di tempat seperti itu?"

"NO WAY GYU! ITU BENCANA!"

"HEY! TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK AKU JUGA DENGAR BODOH!"

Seungkwan mengambil bantal sofa di sampingnya, lalu memeluknya erat. Ia merengut, benci kalau mingyu balik meneriakinya. Mingyu itu pendiam tapi dia juga galak. Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "lalu bagaimana? Kita sangat butuh nilai dari hasil observasi -maksudku penelitian kita kali ini. Dan yang ku baca dengan seungkwan tadi, hewan sejenis monyet itu hanya ada di indonesia" jelas seokmin, ia menurunkan bahunya tanda ia pasrah dengan keadaan sekarang.

Hansol meraih gadget-nya lalu membuka situs youtube dengan tangannya yang mulai bergerak menekan icon 'search'. Ia menoleh menatap mingyu, seokmin dan seungkwan bergantian. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan tugas akhir mereka ini, yang terpenting ia cepat-cepat wisuda, lalu mendapatkan pekerjaan setelahnya melamar seungkwan. Heol, Pikiranmu chwe.

Ia berdeham sebentar. "Gyu, apa nama hewan sejenis monyet itu?"

Geraman lirih mingyu membuat hansol menggigit lidahnya, seokmin beranjak ke dapur. Mingyu mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap hansol, seungkwan merebut tab-nya lalu memainkannya.

"Kata Yang Ssaem, hewan itu sejenis monyet tapi sedikit mirip juga dengan simpanse, namanya o-rang-ngu-tan. Ya itu.."

Hansol yang tak terbiasa dengan nama hewan itu segera mengetik asal di kotak searching di gadget-nya.

 **Search : Orangutan**

Dan wow!

Hansol membuka mulutnya lebar melihat hewan yang katanya mirip simpanse itu, ia dengan cepat melihat video yang di tampilkan paling atas.

Mingyu mengernyit melihat ekspresi wajah hansol, ia mendekat ke pemuda blasteran itu dengan cepat. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke kaki sofa.

"Apa?"

Hansol melirik mingyu sesaat, lalu mem-play video yang baru saja ia fikirkan untuk tidak melihatnya. Tidak perlu, tapi penasaran dengan hewan sejenis simpanse dan yang katanya tidak ada di negara kelahirannya maupun korea ini. Ya, sebagai jaga-jaga supaya mereka tidak kaget.

"Baby O-rang-u-tan Rick-ki-na?" gumam mingyu membaca judul video yang sedang ia lihat dengan hansol. Dan detik berikutnya, mata keduanya melebar sempurna.

"I-i-ini..", mereka saling tatap. Hansol bahkan merasakan tangan gemetar.

Ucapan mingyu terhenti saat ponsel hansol di rebut seungkwan, "kalian lihat apa-" yah sekarang seungkwan pun tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya melihat video yang terpampang jelas di ponsel hansol. Matanya membulat lalu mengerjap cepat, dia kaget -sangat.

"Y-Yak!", seungkwan menoleh ke bawah. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian ketiganya saling tatap, terlihat jelas dari raut wajah ketiganya yang takut-panik-cemas semuanya! Mereka belum bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa mereka lusa nanti.

"TTIIIDDDAAAKKKKKK!"

GEDEBUK.

PRANG.

"ARRGGHHH BULGOGIKU!"

* * *

Hari mulai senja, hujan pun sudah berhenti dari 5 menit yang lalu. Karena wonwoo yang sedari tadi mengurusi teman-temannya yang mulai terlelap, segera mengambil jaketnya lalu melepas sarung tangannya. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko di kejar anjing atau di hadang ular di tengah jalan yang gelap, jarak rumah dan gubuk istananya ini sangat jauh karena gubuk tempat bermain para orangutan dekat hutan juga tempat rehabilitasi untuk para bayi orangutan. Letaknya itu di tengah hutan, wonwoo sangat akrab dengan ketua BOS Foundation, anaknya yang bernama sorin manis sih, jadinya wonwoo sering ke gubuk.

Itu alasan setelah keinginannya untuk mengabdi-melindungi orangutan, entahlah jangan tanya kenapa remaja sepertinya tidak kuliah atau bekerja selayaknya. Dia terlalu menyayangi orangutan, apalagi bayi-bayi orangutan dan ia sangat menghargai usaha ayah-ibunya itu.

Ayahnya pekerja kebun tetangganya, yang majikannya punya anak tunggal mata sipit keturunan jepang. Dan sampai sekarang setia dengan wonwoo, walaupun jarang pergi ke gubuk istananya. Katanya; tidak cocok untukku, hanya cocok untukmu. Heol,

"Hah... Gun tidurlah, aku harus pulang. Ini sudah hampir gelap" kata wonwoo sembari mengusap kepala anak orangutan yang sedang duduk di batang pohon. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat pergerakan gun, merangkak ke arah ibunya lalu berbaring di atas perut ibunya.

Sekali lagi wonwoo melihat dari sudut ke sudut gubuk, ia sebenarnya masih sedih. Di hitung masih ada 20 orangutan dewasa dan 6 anak orangutan, dan yang paling dekat dengan wonwoo itu hanung adiknya gun. Wonwoo sangat suka ketika hanung menatapnya lucu dan suka sekali merangkul lehernya sampai tak mau di lepas. Tapi-

"Hah, aku harus pulang. Ibu pasti sudah menungguku", lalu wonwoo mengambil amplop pemberian adiknya dan memasukannya ke saku jaketnya. Keluar dari gubuk lalu menguncinya dan pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, wonwoo di kejutkan dengan keberadaan nathan -itu loh yang keturunan jepang si mata sipit. (padahal sendirinya sipit) di teras rumahnya. Wonwoo menghela nafas lalu menghampirinya.

"Ada apa? Tumben kemari, biasanya kamu malas ke rumahku di malam hari", wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping nathan yang sedang cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Dengan sekantung plastik hitam besar di tangannya.

"Tidak, aku kemari untuk ini" kata nathan, menyodorkan sekantung plastik yang ia bawa ke wonwoo.

"Apa ini? Hah... Buah lagi?"

Nathan mengangguk imut. Rambut coklatnya bergerak indah, poninya yang lembut sedikit menutupi matanya. "Aku lupa terakhir mengirim buah untuk teman-temanmu"

Mendengar itu, wonwoo terdiam sesaat. Melihat isi plastik hitam dengan tatapan kosong. Kenapa dia jadi seperti memanfaatkan teman manisnya ini?

"Ah, aku fikir ini terlalu berlebihan. Kamu mengirimnya seminggu sekali, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi seminggu 2 kali? Apa kamu berfikir ini baik?" ucap wonwoo pelan, nada suaranya terdengar gemetar.

Nathan menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tidak merasa seperti itu! Wonwoo aku ini temanmu, sudah wajar kok"

Mata wonwoo beralih melihat adiknya yang keluar rumah dengan topi polos putihnya.

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya dino dengan tampang innocent.

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat, lalu tanpa melirik nathan ia permisi masuk ke rumah, menghiraukan panggilan nathan. Dan dino yang kebingungan.

"Hey, kakak baik?"

Nathan menunduk, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa" sembari melirik kantung plastik di sampingnya.

"Oh ya sudah, mau ikut denganku?" tanya dino memutar topinya dengan gaya sok. Nathan menoleh,

"Boleh"

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

Melirik jam dinding di atas bufet hitamnya, yang terdapat fotonya berbingkai warna biru langit -fotonya dengan hanung. Tatapannya berubah datar mengingat seminggu yang lalu, helaan nafas terdengar kembali.

Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur sebelumnya ia melepas jaketnya, tak lama kemudian ibunya datang.

"Wonwoo"

"Hng? Eh ibu", wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur. Ibunya melangkah ke tempat duduk belajar wonwoo, ya memang wonwoo itu hobi ke gubuk istananya. Tapi ia termasuk anak yang pintar, dia sangat suka membaca buku tentang alam atau geografi, hanya saja kecintaannya dengan orangutan mengalahkan segalanya.

"Kenapa duduk di sana bu?" tanya wonwoo, melihat bingung ibunya yang malah tertawa kecil.

"Kamu belum mandi, ibu tak tahan baumu"

Wonwoo merengut. "Ibu! Jangan gitu dong.."

Ibu wonwoo tertawa makin keras sembari menghampiri putra sulungnya. Mengusap lembut kepala anaknya yang kelewat manja padanya itu, wonwoo balas dengan memeluk ibunya.

"Hey, kamu manja sekali sih? Oh ya, sudah terima suratnya?" tanya ibunya sembari mengusap punggung anaknya.

Kali ini wonwoo tersenyum, "yang dari korea itu?". Ibunya mengangguk, "Kamu semangat sekali"

"Iya dong! Aku sudah lama tidak berbicara bahasa korea. Tapi aku belum membaca suratnya, tadi gun sangat manja -tidak mau makan buah dan tidak meminum susu buatanku bu" terang wonwoo, tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang ibunya dan kepalanya menyandar nyaman di bahu kiri ibunya.

"Astaga. Apa gun sakit?" ucap ibunya khawatir.

"Tidak, dia hanya manja saja" ujarnya sembari menggeleng.

Hening sesaat.

Sampai kemudian, ibunya menyuruh wonwoo mandi lalu beliau beranjak keluar kamar wonwoo, sementara wonwoo mandi. Ibunya menyiapkan makan malam untuk anaknya itu, ayahnya pergi ke rumah majikannya.

Kalau di lihat dari tanggalan, hari ini ayahnya gajian.

Selesai membersihkan diri, wonwoo mengambil sweater abu dan celana training hitam bergaris miliknya lalu memakai kembali kacamata minusnya. Ya, wonwoo sudah rabun 1,5 sejak SMA, ia hanya akan melepas kacamatanya disaat mandi dan tidur.

"Lebih baik aku membaca suratnya dulu kali ya?" gumamnya, mengambil surat di saku jaketnya lalu duduk bersila di kasur.

Tak sampai 5 menit, wonwoo menyelesaikan bacaannya.

"4 mahasiswa?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah membaca surat dari universitas terkenal korea selatan itu, yang ternyata mereka menitipkan 4 mahasiswa yang akan reintroduksi spesies dan meneliti perkembangan teman sedari kecilnya -ekhm maksudnya orangutan, lusa mereka akan datang dan tinggal di sini selama satu bulan, dan wonwoo yakin, ia sendiri yang akan membantu ke 4 mahasiswa itu, atau ia minta bantuan?. Tapi wonwoo belum ada persiapan. Eh, memangnya ia harus bagaimana?

"WONU MAKAN MALAM!"

Wonwoo mendengus. "Iya bu!", ia kembali berfikir sejenak. Di sini tidak ada penginapan, kecuali rumah nathan dan barisannya (sekumpulan orang kaya) yang berjarak 20 meter dari rumahnya. Dan itu sangat jauh dari gubuk istananya. Tinggal di rumahnya? Tidak mungkin! Kamarnya saja ada 2, lagi dirinya tidur dengan adiknya.

Mungkin ia harus minta solusi kepada ibunya.

"Hah membingungkan, kenapa tidak di samboja lestari saja sih?!" kesal wonwoo, namun tak di pungkiri ia akan bertemu dengan mahasiswa korea yang sangat jarang ke daerahnya yang terpelosok ini.

"Duh laper!", dengan begitu wonwoo tergesa keluar kamar dan menghampiri ibunya di dapur.

* * *

"Din, kakakmu kenapa sih?" tanya nathan dengan nada sedihnya. Heol, padahal dia tidak merasa di manfaatkan wonwoo. Ia hanya senang memberi tapi memang dasarnya wonwoo begitu. Nathan tidak membeda-bedakan teman-temannya di sini selama setahun pindah kesini, ia malah sangat senang tinggal di sini. Dino menggigit jagung bakarnya lalu duduk di samping nathan yang menatap danau berhias pantulan bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang. Dino sempat kagum melihat pemandangan malam ini, walaupun udaranya dingin.

"Tidak tau, aku saja yang adiknya tidak terlalu memahami, kakak kan yang paling mengerti kak wonu" kata dino, ia menoleh ke samping kirinya yang penuh oleh gerobak pedagang kaki lima dan orang-orang di jalan setapak menuju bukit.

Nathan mencebikkan bibirnya, bicara dengan dino itu susah. Gak nyambung. Ia menggerakan kedua kakinya, tanda ia sedang bingung sekaligus bosan.

"Aku heran kakak betah tinggal di sini"

Perkataan itu lagi. "Ya mana ku tau, tapi kamu seharusnya bersyukur aku tinggal di sini. Kamu punya teman yang selalu ada"

Kali ini dino terdiam, sama seperti wonwoo setengah jam yang lalu. Nathan menatapnya was-was. "Dino, jangan marah"

"Aku paham maksud kakak sekarang", dino menatap nathan kesal tidak seperti wonwoo yang cuek. Nathan menggeleng panik.

"Kak nathan sombong"

"Aku, sombong?", alis nathan menukik tajam. Mata sipitnya memicing tidak suka perkataan dino.

"Iya, sombong. Kakak itu egois, pantas kak wonu tadi marah"

Nathan terdiam, membeku sesaat mendengar kalimat dino. Apa iya?

Angin berhembus sedikit kencang, dino berdesis sembari melirik nathan yang menunduk dalam menatap kakinya kosong. Ia menghela nafas, dino jadi bingung; yang bocah di sini itu dia apa nathan?. Kalau boleh jujur, nathan itu baik, sedikit menyebalkan karena sifat kelewat polosnya. Nathan menggemaskan, pipi chubby dan mata sipitnya mengundang mulutnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan kata. 'OMG! IMUT BANGET'

Dan dino benci ketika ibunya berkata; 'Nak nathan terlihat manis dan menggemaskan, tidak seperti dino'. Hell!

"Kak"

Nathan bergumam samar. Ia terlihat lemas, tapi dino tidak salah, nathan itu terlalu polos dan tidak pekaan. "Kakak, kita pulang yuk udah malem nih, apa kakak pengen beli sesuatu dulu?", dino mencibir setelahnya lalu membuang muka. Sialan, dinginnya menjadi, dan orang-orang mulai beranjak dari sana. Duh, dino jadi tambah greget sama nathan.

"Kita pulang"

Dino menatapnya sesaat, mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya. Lalu keduanya pun pulang ke rumah.

* * *

22.45 KST

Sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu mingyu dan hansol berkutat dengan tab dan laptop masing-masing, duduk di sofa empuk ruang tamu dan di temani 4 kaleng cola juga beberapa bungkus keripik dan pocky kesukaan mingyu. Tapi entah kenapa, mingyu selalu merasa panik dan cemas setiap membaca artikel tentang orangutan.

Ia mengaku; sulit mendapat artikel tentang orangutan kalimantan jika mencarinya di naver, sedangkan hansol mencarinya di google dan terlihat santai dengan sesekali menarikan jemarinya di papan keyboard.

Niatnya mereka membuat laporan, ya walaupun masih 4-5 halaman. Mingyu membuang nafas kasar, ia rela malam ini menginap di rumah hansol demi membuat laporan yang baru kali ini ia beri judulnya dengan sangat menggelikan.

 **BABY ORANGUTAN**

Hahahaha. Semoga saja pembimbingnya di indonesia nanti tidak galak dan menyuruh mereka macam-macam. 'Eomma, do'akan mingyu'

"Sol-ah, apa seungcheol hyung juga lulusan dari universitas kita?"

Hansol mengernyit melihat kata 'Samboja lestari' di sebuah artikel yang sedang ia baca. Daerah kalimantan timur dan 38 km dari kota balikpapan.

"Berarti daerahnya dekat dengan hutan?" gumam hansol, mencocokkan peta kalimantan dan daerah perkembang biakkan orangutan. Dan benar, what the hell? Yang benar saja?! Jika seungkwan mengetahuinya, pasti langsung histeris.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dan hansol malah bergumam tak jelas, mingyu menjambak rambutnya kesal. Astaga, dosen macam apa yang nekat membuat anak didiknya sendiri harus terlantar di negeri orang?

"GYU!"

Mingyu tersentak kaget, ia tolehkan kepalanya dan ia mendapati layar laptop hansol yang sedikit redup di hadapannya.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan rambutmu?! Btw, coba kau lihat dimana kita akan tinggal lusa nanti. Dan itu menurutku sangat..."

Mingyu terpengah melihat gambar yang hansol perlihatkan padanya, ia mengatupkan mulutnya. "...luar biasa" lanjut hansol.

Setelahnya mingyu menatap hansol sengit, "apa kau fikir aku mau tinggal di tempat seperti itu? kau mau tinggal di - di gubuk itu?! Dan apa kau fikir seokmin dan seungkwan juga menerimanya?!"

Hansol mendengus. "Ayolah gyu, jangan kekanakkan, aku rela tinggal di mana saja, selagi itu memang keharusan. Dan apa kau mau tidak wisuda tahun ini? Fikirkan lagi, aku tidak mau terlalu lama dengan segudang tugas menumpuk yang membuatku terus-terusan insomnia dan kelelahan" jelas hansol, ia menaruh laptopnya ke meja lalu mematikannya. Ia kembali menatap mingyu yang sedang memakan pocky-nya. "Tapi dosen kita berlebihan"

"Katamu lebih baik dari afrika"

Gigitan keras di stick pocky-nya mewakili persetujuan mingyu, hansol menghela nafas lalu membuang punggungnya ke sofa, menatap langit-langit ruang tamunya. "Aku kasihan dengan seungcheol hyung yang terus-terusan menegurku karena insomniaku, dia selalu sibuk dengan perusahaan tapi dia juga di tugaskan menjagaku oleh daddy, yang aku inginkan tahun ini aku wisuda. Tolong bantuanmu gyu"

Tatapan mingyu beralih ke hansol yang juga menatapnya sendu. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal di fikirannya, sebenarnya ia hanya takut daerah yang akan mereka tinggali. Dan pastinya adat disana dan di korea itu berbeda. Lusa mereka akan berangkat, tapi ia belum siap.

"Aku... belum siap"

Hansol terkekeh kecil. "Aku juga, siapa yang mau tinggal di daerah terpencil seperti itu? Tapi aku yakin, kau akan betah di sana"

"Aku harap"

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi, hansol melirik jam dinding di atas TV LED nya lalu beranjak ke depan. "Itu pasti seungcheol hyung, oh ya.. Kirimkan pesan ke seokmin dan seungkwan, kita berangkat besok sore" kata hansol di akhiri seringai tipisnya.

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **(SELESAI)**

* * *

 **Note :** WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ke publish jg chap 1 nya :v

(1) tidak di sangka gue bisa buat ff beginian xD makasih buat **Misharu Rin** yang udah nyemangatin buat ff gaje luar biasa ini xD love you so much akak :")

(2) maaf bebdeul(?) kalo ff ini aneh, gaje, sesungguhnya ff ini naudzubillah pusingnya, gue masih kelas 2 SMK otw kelas 3, bentar lg UKK dan tak mengerti ttg perkuliahan ataupun ttg pulau kalimantan/tempat perkembang biakkan orangutan di sana

(3) kalo boleh jujur, ini asli ide ff gue dari tayangan TV ttg orangutan yg mulai punah dan gue tersentuh (?) '-'

(4) ini balasan reviewnya^^

 **Balasan review :**

Misharu Rin : Iya beb, nah sekarang udah lanjut :v review lg yah...

boonoon : sejujurnya saya tidak suka usename-mu :') tp gak apa-apa. Iya gak tau ini bakal seru apa tambah gaje :'v review lg yah...

Herlin790 : PASTI ADA KOK! HARUSLAH! :v hehehehe review lg yah...

zahra9697 : ini udah di lanjut :) review lg yah...

Iceu Doger : pawang orangutan xD kok kejem ya? hehehe... ini udah di lanjut, review lg yah...

DaeMinJae : again, :v cocok kah wonu jd pawang orangutan? :'v ini udah di lanjut, review lg yah..

KimAnita : jangan di bayangin :v *eh?* review lg yah...

AXXL70 : bukan kerajaan, itu tambah pusing sayanya :D sabar ya, wonu lom ketemu mingyu :) review lg yah...

redhoeby93 : ini beban berat saya T-T semangatin pake review dong :)

Arlequeen Kim : bukan :'v wonu itu turunan anak korea-indo, emaknya korea, bapaknya indo xD iya itu yg bikin gue sedikit down, harus banyak-banyak baca artikel, video, gambar-gambar, btw udah nemu '-' itu ternyata di kaltim... review lg yah...

(5) ff ini lebih berat dr yg sebelah yg hanya bermodal imajinasi (?) maaf kalo typo masih bertebaran dan EYD yg amberegeul...

(6) ada yg ngeship mincoups?

(7) udah ah, capek ngetiknya, di review lg ya^^

 **Review ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**BORNEAN BOY**

Chapter 2

 **Main Cast** :

Meanie

 **Genre** :

Humor, Romance and Friendship, AU!

 **Summary** :

Kim Mingyu seorang mahasiswa jurusan biologi semester kedua, pergi ke indonesia untuk penelitian tugas akhirnya, bertemu dengan seorang bornean boy. "Apa itu o-rang-ngu-tan?" **\- Kim Mingyu.**

 **READY?**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writer : Hansollee**

* * *

Wonwoo mendesah frustasi, di liriknya jam dinding yang tertempel manis di sisi lemari pakaiannya. Menunjukkan pukul 23:59 pm, dan Wonwoo sepertinya tidak bisa tidur karena perkataan ibunya saat makan malam tadi mengenai 4 mahasiswa korea itu. Dan ketika ayahnya pulang, meminta saran hasilnya tetap sama.

Mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap meja belajarnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya lalu menyelipkannya di antara bantal dan lehernya, membuang nafasnya kasar lalu bergumam;

"Masa iya mereka harus tinggal di gubuk di samping rumah? Apa mereka mengerti adat di sini?", lalu Wonwoo mengubah kembali posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata memicing. "Tidak. Pasti tidak akan betah. Bisa-bisa aku yang di marahi ketua, lalu harus bagaimana?!" kata Wonwoo sembari memejamkan matanya yang mulai memberat.

Sejujurnya lebih enak begadang di teras rumah atau menonton pertandingan sepak bola sampai pagi daripada harus melawan Dino. Begini; bukannya Wonwoo benci harus tidur dengan adiknya, hanya saja cara tidur adiknya tidak bisa di bilang menyenangkan atau menjengkelkan.

Seperti seorang yang sedang Moody. Cara tidurnya itu tergantung apa yang di lakukan beberapa jam sebelum tertidur.

Bisa di bilang unik.

"Hng~"

Puk

Kali ini tangan Dino mendarat ke leher Wonwoo dan kaki kanannya menindih kedua kaki Wonwoo. Reaksi Wonwoo terlihat jelas kesal tapi sedikit menghiraukannya, ia terlalu malas hanya sekedar untuk menggeser kepala sang adik yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Heh dasar!", Wonwoo menghela nafas setelahnya ia memejamkan matanya, ia sudah merasa ngantuk.

* * *

Pagi hari ini sangat cerah, di temani sandwich buatan Hyungnya dan segelas jus jeruk memang pas. Di tambah Smith -anjing ras golden retiver yang sangat Hansol sayangi terus-terusan menggong-gong karena senang di beri makanan se-mangkuk besar penuh.

"Hi brother, what if this afternoon we play football?" tanya Hansol kepada Smith yang di balas sebuah pelukan dari anjing peliharaan sejak JHS-nya itu. Hansol tersenyum sembari mengusak kepala anjing itu gemas. Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai perpisahannya selama sebulan ke depan.

Tak lama kemudian, Mingyu turun sembari menguap lebar menghampiri Hansol yang sedang meletakkan bekas makan Smith ke kandang. Tentu saja kandangnya ada di dalam, tidak mungkin anjing pemberian neneknya itu di taruh di luar.

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seberang. "Morning Vernon"

"Morning Mingyu, hehehe.. Tumben kau menyapaku" kata Hansol seraya duduk kembali.

"Ya, untuk segelas jus jeruk tak masalah"

Hansol tergelak, menepuk kepala anjing itu beberapa kali dan berbisik. 'Go play smith', yang langsung di angguki Smith dan pergi keluar ke halaman belakang dengan langkah riang.

Seungcheol keluar dari kamar mandi, mengenakan polo tshirt hitam dan jeans abu selututnya membuat Hansol berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"Wow hyung, kau sangat tampan"

Mendengar itu seungcheol terkekeh kecil, mengambil kimchi buatannya tadi di pan ke piring lalu membawanya ke meja makan dan duduk di samping Mingyu. Menawarkan makanannya ke Mingyu tapi langsung di tolak oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu", Seungcheol tersenyum manis lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan di tanggapi Hansol dengan histeris -yang lebay.

Mingyu tersedak jus jeruknya. Lalu di balas kedua Choi brother itu dengan tawa yang menggelegar keseluruh ruangan. Mingyu menatap keduanya dengan tajam, lalu mendengus.

"Dasar brother complex" kata Mingyu berlalu dari sana dan memasuki kamar mandi. Mengabaikan ejekan dari keduanya yang terus-terusan memojokkannya untuk segera memiliki kekasih.

'Hansol saja belum punya kekasih' batinnya dan saat itu juga ia teringat ucapan Hansol.

"Setidaknya aku sudah pernah pacaran sekali", dengan wajah menyebalkannya di kantin kampus.

Mingyu tampan, banyak para Yeoja maupun Namja menyukainya, banyak yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi Mingyu selalu menolak, selain karena alasan ia harus fokus belajar lalu bekerja, ia tak punya waktu meladeni ucapan pasangannya nanti; mengajaknya kencan, video call-an, telfon-telfonan atau sekedar berbalas pesan.

Bahkan pesan segenting apapun yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dia hanya akan membacanya saja, syukur-syukur di balas dengan singkat.

Dia tidak tertutup dalam masalah hati, hanya terlalu cuek.

"Apa-apaan mereka, dasar! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal penelitian nanti, apa iya kita akan tinggal di gu-buk?" monolog Mingyu menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin wastafel berbingkai putih itu. Mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian dengan cepat ia membasuh wajahnya lalu keluar tanpa mengeringkan wajahnya yang masih terlumuri air. Ia berdiri di samping Hansol yang masih setia dengan sandwich ke 2-nya.

"Hansol-ah"

Hansol menoleh, "hm?"

"Kau tidak bercanda tentang kita akan berangkat sore ini kan?" tanya Mingyu dengan gugup.

Pemuda blasteran itu menggeleng lalu memutar kepalanya ke sisi lainnya. "Tidak. Kebetulan hyungku yang akan mengantar kita sampai bandara, BUKAN BEGITU HYUNG?!"

Seungcheol mengangkat tangan kirinya, tubuhnya tenggelam di sofa ruang TV.

"YES SURE!"

Mingyu berfikir ia harus meralat ucapannya tentang keluarga ini.

Hansol kembali memutar kepalanya, tersenyum lebar menatap Mingyu yang terbengong menatapnya.

"Ya sudah sana! Cepat pulang!"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya jengah, kakak-adik sama-sama 4D ternyata. Entah kenapa, Mingyu merasakan gatal di tenggorokkannya. Seolah memberitahukan ucapannya dulu tentang keluarga Choi dengan penuh pujian itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan seungkwan dan seokmin?" tanya Mingyu sembari melangkah ke ruang tamu di ikuti Hansol.

"2 jam mendatang mereka akan kemari, lalu kita akan pergi ke mall" kata Hansol, tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Sebenarnya hanya sedang berbalas pesan dengan seungkwan yang sedang protes.

Tangan Mingyu meraih sepatunya di rak sepatu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hansol. "Mall, untuk apa?"

Hansol mendongak, lalu menoleh menatap Mingyu yang sedang memakai sepatunya. "Kau tidak yakin untuk tidak membeli sesuatu, yang sangat kita butuhkan di daerah terpencil kan, Tuan Kim?"

Selesai mengikat tali sepatunya, Mingyu berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya. "Yeah, kau benar" sembari melangkah keluar rumah mewah milik keluarga Choi itu. Hansol tertawa kecil di belakangnya. Saat di ambang pintu, Hansol memanggil Mingyu.

Dengan senyum menyebalkan -menurut Mingyu. Hansol bertanya mengejek.

"Kau pasti sangat membutuhkan sunblock, akan ku belikan selusin untukmu nanti"

BRAK.

"KEPARAT KAU CHOI!"

-dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang skop besar, entah di ambil darimana.

* * *

Menjelang siang Dino melihat Nathan melewati rumahnya dengan menggunakan payung biru langitnya. Butuh beberapa detik mencerna sikap Nathan sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak meminta izin ke ibunya kalau dia akan pergi ke gubuk istana kakaknya.

Tentu saja, hanya ada 1 jalan menuju gubuk tempat tinggal teman kakaknya; melewati rumahnya lalu memutari bukit. Dan pagi ini memang sudah sepekan terakhir hujan mengguyur daerahnya. Dino mengambil jas hujannya lalu berlari menyusul Nathan yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya.

"Aneh"

* * *

Wonwoo mengupas kulit buah pisang dan apel dengan sedikit melamun, membuatnya sesekali berjengit saat dengan sengaja gun atau orangutan yang lain menjahilinya.

Puk

Contohnya sekarang; dia tidak sadar kantung plastik untuk tempat sampah sementara yang sedari tadi di depannya kini berada di tangan namin -anak orangutan yang baru berusia 2 tahun yang sedang duduk di ban.

"Astaga namin, kembalikan plastiknya, kamu nakal ya!", Wonwoo mengambil langkah ke depan tepat di bawah ban yang di duduki namin.

Tak di gubris, tentu saja, mana ada hewan yang bisa membalas ucapan manusia?. Wonwoo memicingkan matanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, meminta kantung plastiknya di kembalikan.

Tapi sepertinya, namin bermaksud ingin mengajak Wonwoo bermain karena terlalu sibuk melamun. Namin malah mengambil kulit pisang lalu membuangnya tepat di wajah Wonwoo.

Beberapa orangutan yang melihatnya tertawa, berseru sembari melompat, menunjuknya, berlari-lari bahkan memukul dahinya sendiri.

Duh, Wonwoo jadi malu.

"Ugh!", Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya, lalu mengambil kulit pisang tadi dan di taruhnya di meja. Ia kesal, tapi bisa apa?. Mengasuh -ekhm- orangutan itu harus ekstra sabar. Tidak mungkin kan, dia marah-marah ke orangutan?. Wonwoo kembali ke tempatnya tadi, membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu menghela nafas. Menemalisir rasa kesalnya. Ia sedang pusing memikirkan apa jadinya 4 mahasiswa korea itu tinggal di gubuk di samping rumahnya? Heh,

"Namin, kembalikan. Ayolah~ nanti aku beri bonus 1 buah pisang! Bagaimana?" kata Wonwoo dengan wajah memelasnya.

Baru saja Namin ingin turun, mereka (Wonwoo dan orangutan) terkaget mendengar teriakan melengking Nathan.

"WONU! WONU! DI MANA KAMU?"

Sontak saja, Namin melempar kantung plastik tadi ke Wonwoo yang belum siap kini isinya berhamburan mengotori bagian wajah dan bajunya.

Nathan membuka pagar kayu dengan cengiran manisnya, lalu menutup payungnya, wajah cerianya berubah kaget melihat Wonwoo terjerembab dan terlihat kotor karena kulit buah dan bekas bubuk susu di tubuhnya.

"Huwwwaa Wonu! Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?!", Nathan berlari menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang terduduk di tengah gubuk. Ia meringis melihat keadaan Wonwoo. "Hmm, kamu kenapa?"

Wonwoo meliriknya tajam sebelum ia berdiri dan membersihkan kekacauan tadi, mengabaikan Nathan yang mengoceh tanpa henti. Bergerak kesana-kemari dan itu tetap di ikuti Nathan, entah apa maksudnya, tapi Wonwoo tak peduli. Terlalu jengkel mengingat kejadian tadi. Untung tidak bau.

"...Wonu maafkan aku ya?"

Wonwoo menghentikan acara memberi makan orangutannya, menghela nafas berat lalu berbalik. Menatap malas Nathan yang sedikit menunduk dengan senyum kikuknya. Wonwoo sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin di ganggu, dia stress -butuh penyegaran dan pemikiran yang jernih. Besok 4 mahasiswa itu datang, dan dengan mudahnya Nathan mengacaukan moodnya.

"Nathan dengarkan aku-"

Dino yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat pagar, melirik ke luar gubuk, sebelum memilih memakai jas hujannya lalu pergi tanpa keduanya sadari.

Nathan mendongak, menatap Wonwoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "A-apa?"

Kan ?

Benci! Benci!

Kalau Nathan sudah mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya, Wonwoo tidak bisa memarahinya, kekesalannya meluap begitu saja melihat wajah Nathan yang ugh! dia benci mengakui Nathan sangatlah imut dengan bibirnya yang sedikit di majukan.

Astaga! Astaga!

Mati-matian Wonwoo menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pemuda kelahiran sama dengannya itu. Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya, kembali memberi makan orangutan yang belum sempat terbagi. Nathan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dadanya; memelas.

"Wonu-ah maafkan aku, aku mohon", jurus kedua yang paling ampuh adalah menggunakan bahasa korea.

Kali ini Wonwoo memberikan sekeranjang buah ke Nathan, "aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau menemaniku disini sampai sore nanti" balas Wonwoo dengan bahasa koreanya.

Nathan tersenyum lebar. Lalu mengangguk antusias. "YA!"

Ia berhasil.

* * *

Sudah 1 jam Mingyu membereskan keperluannya, lalu kembali ke rumah Hansol dengan 1 koper dan tas punggung juga kamera DSLR kesayangannya. Dan Mingyu bertemu Junghan -tunangan Seungcheol yang kebetulan sedang bermesraan di di teras rumah. Selang beberapa menit, Seungkwan dan Seokmin datang dari mobil berbeda.

Seungkwan terlihat suram sembari menggeret koper besarnya dan boneka teddy bear melewati Mingyu yang sedang mengobrol dengan SeungHan, tanpa menyapa, biasanya kelewat semangat jika ada Junghan di dekatnya,

dan seokmin terlihat sedikit murung sama dengannya, tapi jika di fikirkan lagi, di bawa santai saja tidak masalah. Benar apa kata Hansol, huh, jadi... Apa ia harus memberi pujian lagi?

"Hyung, kau setuju Hansol pergi ke indonesia? Tempat terpencil?" kata Mingyu sembari duduk di atas kopernya. Menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Seungcheol mengangguk, menyuapi Junghan sebutir anggur lalu menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

"Dia itu berjiwa petualang tidak suka hal pasif, kau percaya dia pernah menaiki tebing setinggi 100 meter saat berusia 10 tahun dengan ayahku?"

Mingyu melongo membayangkan itu, hell dulu saat usia 10 tahun, dia hanya di perbolehkan bermain di sekitar rumah saja oleh kedua orangtuanya. Jalan-jalan saja jarang, apalagi mengikuti studytour yang hanya keluar kota atau bahkan hal yang di lakukan Hansol. Benar-benar ajaib.

Junghan tersenyum melihat Mingyu yang terdiam. "Gyu-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mentalku tidak"

"Astaga, ada apa ini?", Hansol muncul dengan Seungkwan dan Seokmin memasang wajah masam mereka. "Hansol, aku pikirkan lagi tentang makan gratis 1 minggu di restaurantku jika kita benar-benar pergi" kata Seokmin sambil berlalu ke arah mobil Mingyu.

Seungkwan mengangguk menyetujui; "Aku juga, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyukaimu lagi", kaki Seungkwan menghentak lalu pergi menyusul Seokmin. Hansol mendengar itu membelalakan matanya.

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu Seungkwannie?!" kata Hansol seraya berlari mengejar Seungkwan, yang sudah memasuki mobil di samping Seokmin di kursi penumpang.

Junghan terkekeh kecil, sembari mencubit pipi Seungcheol gemas. "Kelakuannya sama sepertimu" lalu kembali memakan anggurnya. Seungcheol tertawa, tapi terhenti melihat Mingyu meliriknya lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Seungcheol mengangkat bahunya, melanjutkan obrolannya -ah maksudku lovey-dovey-nya dengan kekasih tercinta.

Mingyu terganggu karena itu.

Sampai di mall pun, ke empatnya hanya diam -terkecuali Hansol yang entah kenapa antusias sekali. Berbeda dengan biasanya yang stay cool di hadapan orang lain, tapi kini? Lihatlah! Dia seperti kembarannya Seungkwan; tapi bedannya Seungkwan hanya diam lebih. Bahkan Seokmin partner kecerewetan Seungkwan diam membisu, hanya sesekali menanggapi.

Mingyu? Dia normal-normal saja seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang aneh. Oke, kepribadian mereka tertukar. Berputar-putar, turun-naik eskalator, ke toko ini-itu, lalu berakhir mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang kelewatan.

Di restaurant di samping butik langganan keempatnya. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk paling dekat dengan pintu dan dinding kaca transparan. Posisi duduknya; Mingyu-Seokmin-Seungkwan-Hansol.

Seorang pelayang wanita datang menanyakan pesanan mereka, dan kali ini Seungkwan sedikit baikan sepertinya. Buktinya dia memesan 2 porsi spagetthi udang dan bulgogi. Sedangkan ketiganya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, memesan secukupnya setelah itu kembali ke rumah.

16:00 KST.

Saat di mobil, Seungkwan berkata bangunkan dia jika sudah sampai di rumah Hansol.

Seokmin yang di duduk di samping mingyu, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Sol-ah, aku tidak mau tahu. Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kita semua di sana nanti. Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab nanti"

Hansol memprotes; "Hah?! Bagaimana bisa begitu? Inikan tugas kelompok, kita menanggungnya bersama. Kalau mau minta tanggung jawab, ke mingyu -diakan ketua kelompok!"

Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu jalan berubah merah, ia spontan memutar kepalanya mendengar ucapan Hansol. "Hey bocah! Kau saja yang gila membeli tiket dengan jadwal malam ini, ok freak!"

Hansol mencibir. "Sol-ah, memangnya kita berangkat jam berapa?" kata seokmin.

"Setengah jam mendatang" ucapnya santai.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

TIIINNNNN

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **(SELESAI)**

* * *

 **Note :  
**

(1) Hari ini SEVENTEEN OT12 T-T #GetWellSoonWonwoo :* tadi red carpet Dream Concert, mereka itu asdfghjkl !

(2) Chapter ini tidak memuaskan, gue tau kok T-T nge-blank gara-gara wonu sakit :"(

(3) gue lupa kasih tau, kalo nathan itu sebenernya Hoshi '-'

(4) **Balasan review :**

Fujoshimulfan : makasih cinta :* iya terus support dengan review mu :v

Arlequeen Kim : triple THANKS buatmu T-T iya iya :V review lg ya ;)

Fleur Avior : awas ntar suka orangutan :v iya makasih

Herlin790 : Chapter depan terjawab :D

zahra9697 : eh iya :v gue lupa ngasih tau xD pkoknya di sini cuman mingyu cs yg ngomong bahasa korea

KimAnita : nathan is hoshi :D besok!

Misharu Rin : gak tau mau ngomong apa ke kakak T-T udah di perbaiki, maaf kalo masih salah :) etikup stay with tunangannya :v BIG THANKS BUAT KAKAK! Masalah VerKwan itu '-' aku bayangin dia itu -aku :v

(5) mereka (mingyu cs) ngomong bahasa korea , wonu indo tp sesekali

(6) SEMANGATIN PAKE REVIEW LAH!

 **review ?**


	4. Chapter 3

**BORNEAN BOY**

Chapter 3

 **Main Cast** :

Meanie

 **Genre** :

Humor, Romance and Friendship, AU!

 **Summary** :

Kim Mingyu seorang mahasiswa jurusan biologi semester kedua, pergi ke indonesia untuk penelitian tugas akhirnya, bertemu dengan seorang bornean boy. "Apa itu o-rang-ngu-tan?" **\- Kim Mingyu.**

 **READY?**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writer : Hansollee**

* * *

Hujan kembali mengguyur daerah tempat tinggal Wonwoo, sudah setengah jam Wonwoo dan Nathan duduk di tengah-tengah gubuk bersama orangutan yang mengelilingi mereka. Nathan terlihat agak risih tapi tidak peduli karena ia kedinginan. Di tambah ia hanya memakai kaos putih bertuliskan Youth di balut kemeja kotak-kotak merahnya yang sama sekali tidak membantu menghilangkan hawa dingin yang semakin menjadi.

Wonwoo tentu saja menyadari itu, Nathan itu tidak kuat udara dingin tapi dia bisa apa? Dia saja hanya pakai hoodie biru langitnya dan dia tidak membawa jaket atau mantel karena ia kira hari ini pasti akan cerah.

Tolong jangan ada yang berpikiran atau berusul Wonwoo memeluknya!

Nathan menghela nafas lega saat gun memeluknya, Nathan balas memeluk sembari memejamkan matanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan suara dengungan keluar dari mulutnya.

YA TUHAN MENGGEMASKAN SEKALI! Batin Wonwoo menjerit, sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya di saku hoodienya.

"Nathan"

Tak di jawab, mungkin Nathan terlalu menikmati kehangatan gun yang juga sama-sama menyandar nyaman di dada Nathan. Berbagi kehangatan tak masalah. Tapi, sebaiknya mereka pulang karena hari sudah mulai sore dan lagi, cuaca mendung seperti ini akan membuat mereka sulit untuk melewati jalanan setapak.

"Ayo bangun, kita harus pulang. Nanti bahaya kalau kita tidak cepat pulang, jalanan akan gelap" kata Wonwoo seraya menarik kedua tangan gun yang masih bergelayut manja di bahu Nathan. Yang lebih pendek membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjab lucu dan SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN WONWOO INGIN SEKALI MENCUBITNYA!

Ekhm, dengan jarak sedekat ini, Wonwoo semakin sulit mengendalikan kedua tangannya, dengan cepat ia menarik gun menjauh dari Nathan lalu menarik pemuda itu keluar gubuk.

"Nathan pegang payungmu"

"Iya iya..", Nathan memegang payung birunya lalu menguap, ia mengantuk dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur di kasur empuknya. Wonwoo mengunci gubuk istananya lalu menarik tangan Nathan yang bebas.

Menuju jalanan yang sangat licin dan banyaknya kubangan air membuat Wonwoo harus 2x lebih hati-hati, salah melangkah sedikit saja, ia bisa jatuh ke jurang. Nathan yang berada di belakangnya tampak terlihat acuh walau sesekali ia tersentak saat hendak melangkah. Tak di duga Nathan terpleset saat mereka melewati turunan jalan. Wonwoo langsung berbalik badan dan menolongnya, memarahinya lalu kembali menggandeng tangannya dan itu sungguh membuat Wonwoo merasa sangat kerepotan. Nathan bergumam maaf sembari meringis.

Dan mereka terjebak di keheningan, waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore ketika Wonwoo melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang mengunci Green House di sebelah utara.

"Hai Wonu?!" teriak seseorang itu. Wonwoo tersenyum lalu membungkuk, Nathan hanya diam melihat seseorang itu. "Ya Paman!"

"Paman duluan ya!"

"Ya Paman! Hati-hati!"

Teriakan keduanya bersahutan, Wonwoo balas melambaikan tangannya saat sang Paman hilang di tikungan jalan.

"Wonu, Paman itu pemilik kebun strawberry kan?"

"Ya"

Mata Nathan berbinar antusias. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita kesana?!" ujar Nathan sembari menunjuk Green House milik Pamannya.

Wonwoo diam sesaat. Setelahnya mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. "Boleh"

Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

Saat keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati padang rumput dan kebun jagung yang tingginya hampir menyamai Nathan di dekat sungai, Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Nathan yang juga menatapnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Nathan sedikit mendongak. Beban tubuhnya ia tumpu di kaki kirinya, matanya menatap Wonwoo sayu.

"Kamu pegang senter saja, aku yang pegang payungnya. Kamu kelihatan mengantuk sekali" saran Wonwoo sembari menukar barang yang di bawa mereka. Nathan hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Lalu keduanya kembali melangkah -berjalan pelan karena Nathan masih merasakan denyutan sakit di bagian mata kaki kanannya.

Tetesan air hujan terganti dinginnya angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka, Nathan bergidig merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat menusuk kulitnya. Sejauh matanya memandang hanya ada pepohonan dan suara derasnya air sungai maupun suara burung dan hewan lainnya. Mereka sudah berada dekat dengan wilayah perkampungan, tapi entah kenapa Nathan merasakan takut, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam menatap lurus ke depan meski sesekali menghela nafasnya karena terlalu lelah mengurusi orangutan hari ini. Ia kesal mengingat sejak pagi Sorin maupun para Sukarelawan yang katanya akan datang siang ini untuk membahas 4 mahasiswa korea itu, mendadak membatalkan perjanjian akibat salah satunya lupa membawa berkas mereka dari kota.

"Wonu"

"Hng"

"Aku takut", sontak Wonwoo menoleh dengan picingan matanya yang membuat Nathan gugup. "Kamu takut? Buat apa? Kita sebentar lagi sampai kok"

"Kamu sih diem aja! Kan aku takut, mana kakiku agak sakit karena terpleset tadi" ujar Nathan setengah merengut, mampu membuat Wonwoo terkekeh kecil.

"Nanti aku obati tiba di rumah", Nathan mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

Ia kembali menatap jalanan setapak yang di terangi oleh lampu senter yang Nathan arahkan.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo juga luar biasa kedinginan karena posisi tubuhnya yang setengah keluar dari payung. Ia tak masalah kehujanan, asalkan sahabat lucunya tak kehujanan dan berakhir ia yang harus merawat anak majikan ayahnya ini seminggu ke depan.

Nathan itu manja.

"Wonu"

Nathan memanggil Wonwoo saat keduanya tiba di depan rumah keluarga Jeon. Terlihat Dino keluar dari rumahnya dengan menjijing paperbag putih, Wonwoo mengernyit melihat itu. "Wonu! Dengar aku tidak sih?!"

"Eh apa?", Wonwoo memutar kepalanya ke kiri. Sangat jelas raut wajah Nathan kesal bukan main. Sementara Dino yang berada di depan pagar besi rumahnya hanya diam menatap mereka.

"Aku menginap di rumahmu saja ya? Ini kan sudah hampir malam, aku takut pulang"

"Tidak!"

"Wonu~ izinkan ya?!" rengek Nathan setelah menutup payungnya. Mimik wajahnya berganti sedih, dan siapa yang tahan akan itu?

Dino tersenyum samar, lalu berdeham. "Eum, Kak"

Mereka berdua menoleh. "Oh Dino! Kamu mau kemana? Kok keluar?", Nathan mendekat ke arah Dino.

"Ada tugas kelompok, aku mau ke rumah Mingming" jawab Dino, tangannya sibuk memainkan tali paperbag-nya.

"Sore-sore begini?" tanya Wonwoo kebingungan, melirik isi paperbag adiknya. Yang entah itu apa isinya.

Sebenarnya Dino hanya berpura-pura, niat awalnya sih ingin memberikan cokelat ke Nathan, tapi tak apalah bisa lain waktu. Dan mungkin ia masih bisa menginap di rumah nenek atau bibinya saja tak masalah.

"Dan aku akan menginap di rumah bibi, kan dekat dengan rumah Mingming" kata Dino seraya mengangguk meyakinkan tatapan Wonwoo yang menyelidik.

Rintikan hujan kembali turun, Nathan memukul lengan Wonwoo sembari membuka pagar rumah keluarga Jeon. "Ayo Wonu! Udah mau hujan lagi nih!", Nathan tersenyum manis ketika Dino menatapnya lalu menepuk kepala Dino pelan. "Belajar yang rajin, hati-hati di jalan! Dah!"

Setelah Nathan pergi, Dino tetap memandangnya, tak mengelak bahwa ia begitu menyukai senyuman anak keturunan Jepang itu. Tidak menyadari Wonwoo yang terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi. "Dino"

"Aku pergi hyung, takut kehujanan, dah.." ujar Dino cepat. Tersenyum tipis lalu pergi -berlari cepat dengan memegang erat paperbag-nya.

Wonwoo terdiam melihat sikap adiknya. Dan ia tersadar akan satu hal, Dino berbeda hari ini -ah mungkin sejak hampir setahun yang lalu. Dino mulai menunjukkan sisi aslinya, di balik senyum dan ketenangannya.

"Kamu seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini" lirih Wonwoo.

Dan setelah Wonwoo mengucapkan itu, hujan kembali turun.

Segera Wonwoo masuk, mengunci pagarnya, melirik jalan yang di lalui adiknya kemudian memasuki rumahnya. Sore menjelang malam itu, Wonwoo merasa bersalah kepada adiknya.

* * *

Brak!

Brak!

"DEMI TUHAN AKU MEMBENCIMU CHOI!"

"HANSOL SIALAN!"

"ASTAGA! LIMA MENIT LAGI! CEPATLAH SEDIKIT!"

"YAK TUNGGU AKU!"

"HEY KALIAN! HATI-HATI!"

Itulah kalimat yang terdengar saat keempat -tidak tambahan Seungcheol yang mengantar mereka ke bandara. Kelima orang itu turun dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa, sampai Seungkwan menabrak orang-orangpun di hiraukannya. Ia sibuk mengumpati Hansol yang kelewat warasnya itu.

Keempatnya berhenti sejenak di tengah-tengah bandara. Berbalik lalu melambai ke arah Seungcheol yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu bandara.

"KABARI AKU JIKA SUDAH SAMPAI!"

"YA HYUNG! TERIMAKASIH!"

"AKU MENYAYANGIMU HYUNG! BYE!"

Seungcheol menghela nafas lega. Menatap keempat punggung yang menjadi objek matanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Astaga, ini benar-benar melelahkan sekaligus konyol. Cukup menghibur" gumamnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, ia terkekeh kemudian lalu berbalik meninggalkan bandara.

.

Kini mereka sedang Check In tiket pesawat mereka, begitupun dengan yang lain. Yang bertujuan sama dengan mereka. Dan bagus sekali mereka kebagian mengantri paling akhir -sepertinya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu Choi" desis Seokmin. Mingyu yang di belakangnya hanya diam mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. 'Ini adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah aku lakukan' batin Mingyu, ia kembali menggeret kopernya saat satu-persatu calon penumpang pergi memasuki terminal bandara dengan terburu-buru.

Tentu saja.

Pengumuman pesawat tujuan Indonesia (bagian kalimantan) sudah di umumkan sejak 2 menit yang lalu.

Seokmin berbaris yang paling depan dari mereka berempat, dengan kesal setelahnya ia kembali berlari memasuki terminal bandara, selanjutnya Mingyu yang agak kesusahan karena membawa banyak barang. Lalu Hansol kemudian Seungkwan yang terlihat sudah kelelahan.

"Hansol tunggu!"

Hansol yang mendengar teriakan Seungkwan berbalik. Lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas!"

Seungkwan menerima uluran tangan Hansol, "Itu salahmu sendiri bodoh! Ku pastikan hahh.. Mingyu akan mencincangmu untuk hah.." ujarnya sembari berlari. Ia kesusahan membawa boneka Teddy Bear sekaligus kopernya yang berat bukan main. Hansol hanya meringis pelan, lalu keduanya memasuki pesawat dan benar mereka penumpang terakhir yang masuk.

Kekehan kecil terdengar di dalam sebuah mobil pribadi berwarna hitam yang kini sedang berhenti di lampu jalan yang berubah merah, memandang ke jalanan yang mulai lengang.

Ponsel pintarnya yang sejak tadi ia tempelkan ke telinga kanannya sedikit ia jauhkan. Lalu ia berkata; "God! Wajah mereka berempat membuatku gemas bukan main! Hahahaha.. Apalagi Seokmin, kau tahu sayang? Mereka sangat heboh saat turun dari mobil, ya ampun perutku!" ujarnya dengan tertawa yang lebih keras -untuk seseorang di ujung sambungan telfonnya, saat lampu berganti ke hijau ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"..."

"Iya benar-", matanya menatap bingung ke arah benda di kursi penumpang melalui kaca spion mobilnya. Telingannya masih mendengarkan suara di seberang sana. "Hng... Sebentar sayang", Seungcheol menepikan mobilnya ke parkiran khusus. Lalu mengambil benda yang sempat membuatnya penasaran. Di ambilnya kotak berukuran sedang itu, lalu di bukanya perlahan. Ponselnya kembali ia tempelkan, dan tawanya meledak melihat isi kotak tersebut.

"Fakta yang lucu, aku pikir Seungkwan akan histeris dan Hansol akan susah menenangkannya"

"..."

"Hansol membawa ponselnya", sekuat tenaga Seungcheol menahan tawanya tidak sampai batas oktaf tertinggi.

"..."

"Yang lain meninggalkan ponsel mereka, hahahahaha!"

Ya benar,

Hansol kewalahan menenangkan Seungkwan dan -Seokmin juga Mingyu di pesawat di tengah-tengah awan sana. Seokmin merusuh -mengganggu penumpang yang sedang tidur. Tapi Seokmin mengabaikan dan terus menggeledah isi tasnya yang berada di bagasi kabin pesawat.

Sampai 2 orang pramugari menghampirinya tapi di abaikan.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu Tuan?" tanya pramugari berjam tangan putih.

Tidak ada respon.

"Tolong Tuan segera duduk, bisa bahaya jika anda terus berdiri" kata salah satu pramugari dengan rambut berwarna merah maroon. Para penumpang yang lain terus menatap ke arah mereka, Hansol semakin kesal di buatnya dan Seungkwan yang tidak bisa diam di sampingnya mengoceh; 'Ponselku.. Ponselku Hansol! Tidak ada! Bagaimana aku menghubungi orangtuaku nanti?!', menjadikan amarahnya semakin memuncak.

"Aduh tenanglah kalian semua! Hik..", seperti sedang di bicarakan ia cegukan tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Seungkwan-Seokmin kembali ribut, karena mencari kotak yang berisi ponsel mereka. Mingyu hanya diam duduk di sebelah Seokmin, memijat pelipisnya yang semakin pusing.

Hansol menyerah. "As-hik-taga.. SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG!" berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Mereka berakhir di tatap sinis oleh penumpang lain.

* * *

Srakk Srakk

"Ya ampun! Di mana sih?!"

Nathan mengernyit bingung dalam kantuknya, mata sipitnya perlahan terbuka, melenguh sejenak merasa terganggu dalam tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan tak mendapati Wonwoo, lalu ia pun mendudukkan dirinya menatap kesekeliling dan ia melihat seseorang sedang berjongkok di bawah kolong meja.

"Wonu"

Duk!

"Aduh!"

Wonwoo mengusap kepalanya sendiri lalu keluar dari kolong meja. Ia memutar pandangannya ke Nathan, "Oh maaf, apa aku terlalu berisik?"

Nathan justru semakin bingung Wonwoo malah bertanya. Apa yang di lakukan Wonwoo malam-malam begini? Nathan melihat jam dinding di kamar Wonwoo.

23:40 WITA.

"Wonu, memangnya ada apa? Kenapa gak tidur?" suara Nathan begitu pelan dan serak khas seorang baru bangun tidur, dan Wonwoo samar-samar mendengarnya. Melirik sahabatnya di bawah penerangan minim -karena lampu kamar Wonwoo begitu redup. Wonwoo membuang nafas kasar, tadi ia terbangun karena kepikiran 4 mahasiswa korea yang akan datang besok, lagi ia lupa mengecek data yang baru datang saat Wonwoo selesai makan malam. Tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa tanpa kacamatanya. Ia lupa meletakkannya di mana, karena jika besok pagi tidak keburu. Para sukarelawan dari Samboja lestari dan Ketua BOS Foundation -begitupun Sorin akan datang tepat pukul 9 pagi.

"Aduh! Aku lupa di mana menaruhnya! Aissh!", Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya lalu kembali membuka laci atau meja bahkan kasurnya yang masih di tempati Nathan yang setengah sadar -untuk mencari benda paling berharganya itu. Nathan menatap Wonwoo bingung saat melempari semua pakaiannya di lemari tapi tak sampai membuat kegaduhan. Ia pun berniat membantu, menanyakan kembali apa yang menjadi penyebab Wonwoo terbangun di tengah malam.

"Wonu, ini sudah malam. Apa tidak bisa besok saja mencarinya?"

Wonwoo terdiam, menolehkan kepalanya. "Tidak"

Seketika mata Nathan terbuka seutuhnya mendengar ucapan dingin Wonwoo.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu cari?" tanya Nathan sembari mengatur pencahayaan lampu kamar Wonwoo. Yeah, hebat bukan penerangan di kamar Wonwoo bisa di atur. Nathan bahkan memaksa Ayahnya memasangkan lampu seperti Wonwoo di kamarnya. "Lihat, semuanya berantakan Wonu. Sudahlah kita istirahat saja" ujar Nathan seraya duduk di ujung kasur Wonwoo.

Lantas Wonwoo berbalik menghadap tepat di depan Nathan. Menatap pemuda lebih tua satu bulan dengannya itu kesal.

"Apa masalahmu ini kamarku! Sekalipun aku membakar kamarku, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Kalau mau tidur, tidur saja! Lagipula aku tidap memerlukan bantuanmu!" kata Wonwoo dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Nathan membeku, matanya terpaku ke arah Wonwoo yang kini sedang mengacak-acak lemarinya, lalu ke meja belajarnya. Nathan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Wonwoo meliriknya tajam lalu menutup pintu lemarinya kencang.

"Lebih baik kamu tidur saja, aku mau pergi", kemudian melangkah keluar kamar yang langsung mendapati Ayah dan Ibunya yang terdiam di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Ibu"

Kedua orangtuanya menatap Wonwoo bingung, karena sejak tadi mereka mendengar suara berisik dari kamar anaknya. Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dan mengecek keadaan di kamar Wonwoo. Dan seperti sekarang; "Ada apa Wonu? Ini sudah tengah malam, kenapa belum tidur?"

"Wonu maafkan aku", Nathan keluar kamar Wonwoo dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu Wonwoo hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatap kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku lupa meletakkan kacamataku di mana Ibu, sedangkan aku harus memeriksa data 4 mahasiswa itu. Dan besok pagi akan ada rapat di pusat rehabilitasi, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan jika aku saja belum membaca data mereka" terang Wonwoo. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat membangunkan kedua orangtuanya, tapi hal ini sangat penting. Malu jika ia besok tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dan ada apa 4 mahasiswa korea itu datang kemari. Apalagi ada pujaan hatinya di sana.

Ibu dan Ayahnya mengangguk mengerti. Ayahnya mendekat, "Lalu kau mau kemana sekarang?"

Wonwoo terdiam sesaat, menatap Ayahnya.

"Aku akan ke gubuk"

"Wonu itu bahaya! Kau bahkan sering bilang di hutan banyak ular, anjing, babi hutan dan-"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" potong Wonwoo ketika Nathan berucap yang sangat jelas sekali terdengar khawatir.

"Wonu" rengek Nathan.

"Ibu, Ayah aku izin pergi", Wonwoo meminta izin kepada kedua orangtuanya. Nathan merengut di sampingnya.

"Baiklah hati-hati, apa perlu di temani Ayah?"

Nathan mendongak, matanya membelalak. "AKU TEMANI! AYO!"

Yang satu ini susah di tolak, jika tidak di pastikan ancamannya akan membuat Wonwoo kembali bersalah.

"Kalau tidak, aku akan bilang ke Ayah kalau-"

"T-Tuan muda boleh ikut.. Ya silahkan"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Iya iya"

Kan?

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi bu, yah.."

Wonwoo mengambil senter di meja.

"Hmm, hati-hati" kata Ibunya.

Merekapun keluar rumah, Wonwoo sedikit mengerang dalam hati melihat Nathan terkantuk-kantuk, beberapa langkah keluar rumah bahkan belum sampai pagar rumahnya. Ia jadi kasihan, tapi ya dasar Nathan itu keras kepala.

Wonwoo memperhatikan Nathan di sampingnya. "Nathan"

"Hmm.. Aku tidak mengantuk kok Wonu, ini sudah terbuka" ujar Nathan menunjuk kedua matanya, pipinya menggembung lucu dan jangan salahkan Wonwoo untuk tidak menarik tangannya dengan gemas. Karena saking tak tahannya.

Yeah, menggandeng tangan Nathan.

* * *

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Keempatnya berbaris di terminal bandara setelah keluar dari pesawat dengan wajah blank dan sedikit terbengong. Posisi dari kanan-ke-kiri; Seokmin, Seungkwan, Mingyu dan Hansol. Menatap keseluruh bandara bak orang kampung pergi ke kota hanya dengan sepasang sendal swallow dan pakaian kucel yang mereka pakai.

Tentu.

Mereka sudah sampai 20 menit yang lalu, dan Hansol pikir mereka akan sampai pagi di sini. Di Indonesia, pulau kalimantan tepatnya di Bandara SAMS Sepinggan, Balikpapan.

Seokmin, Seungkwan, Mingyu kompak menoleh ke Hansol yang sedang memasang headphone hitam bertuliskan SHURE. Lalu memilih lagunya, setelahnya ia berucap; "Ayo kita ke bagian perbelanjaan, aku lapar", memasukkan gadgetnya ke saku jaketnya lalu menggeret kopernya.

Dan ketiga orang di belakangnya hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan cengo.

"Aku bertanya", Mingyu mendengus sebelum mengikuti Hansol yang kembali membuatnya kesal.

Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo Seungkwan! Hey! Jangan memasang wajah sedih, setidaknya Hansol membawa barang elektroniknya. Kita bisa meminjam padanya. Ayo!" ujarnya sembari menarik Seungkwan yang hanya diam dengan tampang sedihnya.

.

"Hansol-ah"

"Hmm?"

Terakhir kali ia percaya kepada Hansol itu saat ulangtahun ke 17-nya, berjanji memberikannya Single breasted suit tapi sampai sekarang tak di berikan. Hingga ia sadar, semua yang Hansol katakan atau lakukan di anggap santai dan hanya bermain-main.

"Tunggu", Mingyu menarik bahu Hansol yang hendak mengambil kaleng soda di Showcase. "Hansol, aku yakin kau mengerti. Maksudku; memangnya kau mengerti semua yang ada di sini?"

Hansol menatapnya bingung. "Hah?", mengalungkan headphonenya lalu menunduk untuk mengambil kaleng soda yang sedari tadi terlihat mengundangnya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Mingyu, jangan berputar-putar"

"Kau jelas mengerti dan berhenti berpura-pura!"

Hansol terdiam. Dengan kepala menunduk hampir menyentuhkan bibirnya ke kaleng, tapi ucapan Mingyu mampu menghentikannya.

Seokmin dan Seungkwan yang sedang duduk menikmati teh hangat menatap keduanya khawatir. Pasalnya, Mingyu bisa saja bertindak lebih jika sedang emosi. Tidak. Mereka semua emosi, namun Hansol lebih ringan. Dan masalah ini akan berlanjut kalau-kalau keempatnya tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Masalahnya mungkin sedikit sepele. Tidak ada alat komunikasi untuk mereka bertiga, apalagi Seungkwan begitu histeris dan menangis di pesawat. Mingyu sebagai ketua kelompok tentu cemas dan panik; Ia berusaha tenang menghadapi ini dan sudah di wanti-wanti olehnya sejak awal. Tak terduga memang.

Mingyu berpikir lain soal Hansol begitu santai dengan tugas mereka kali ini. Sebelum-sebelumnya Hansol memang paling disiplin dan selalu di utamakan untuk hal ini, dan Mingyu tidak bodoh karenanya.

Hansol menjauhkan kepalanya, mendongak menatap Mingyu dengan polos terkesan kosong. Ia tahu ia salah, sekali saja ia egois, ia yang selalu memaksa mereka ikut, tidak mau bertanggung jawab, tapi ini demi mereka. Demi apapun ia tidak bermaksud membuat Mingyu, Seokmin atau Seungkwan menderita karena ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Mereka baru sampai, tapi kenapa Mingyu malah mengajaknya berdebat? Apalagi ini di negeri orang.

"Mingyu-ah, tenanglah. Ku mohon mengerti sedikit, ini masih di tempat umum, jangan ke-"

"Kau yang kekanakkan!" bentak Mingyu dengan tatapan tajam yang tak berpaling sedikitpun dari Hansol. Yang di tatap hanya menghela nafas, takut kelepasan juga. Lalu melirik Seokmin yang menghampiri mereka. "Hey sudahlah gyu, jangan marah-marah di sini"

Lalu tatapannya bertemu Seungkwan yang membuang muka. Hansol tersenyum samar.

"JAWAB BODOH!", Mingyu membentak Hansol lalu menarik kerah Hansol.

"YAK! Mingyu-ah!"

Sontak beberapa orang yang masih di sana dan seorang security menghampiri mereka.

"Hey kalian!"

Hansol hanya diam tanpa menatap balik Mingyu, ia sedikit takut sebenarnya. Dan ia sedang lelah akibat jetlag yang membuatnya bertambah pusing mengingat kejadian di pesawat saat perjalanan.

"Brengsek!"

Seokmin berhasil menarik Mingyu yang sedang mengatur nafasnya, mata gelapnya menatap Hansol nyalang. "Mingyu! Mingyu-ah! Dengar, jangan seperti ini lagi. Okay?!" kata Seokmin sembari mencengkram erat kedua lengan Mingyu. Melirik Seokmin lalu menghentakan tangannya. Berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, Vernon Chwe"

Setelahnya Hansol mendengar derap langkah kaki keluar terbur-buru, tangannya yang di pegang oleh security kini terlepas dan memberi senyum kepada security itu.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan?"

Hansol mengernyit tak mengerti, melihat raut khawatir dari security itu, Hansol mengartikan sebagai tanda perhatian. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, saya permisi"

Kemudian security pun pergi meninggalkan mereka yang terjebak oleh keheningan.

"Seokmin-ah"

Seokmin menepuk pundak Hansol. "Kita cari hotel, besok kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Ayo!"

Hansol menahan lengan kanan Seokmin. "Tidak. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita"

"Ini sudah malam Hansol!"

Seungkwan membantah. Ini sudah hampir dini hari, tidak mungkin mereka langsung pergi ke tempat tujuan jika tubuh mereka saja masih membutuhkan istirahat. Lalu menggeleng menolak ajakan Hansol.

Sekarang sudah jam 1 dini hari, Hansol berpikir demikian karena alasan yang sangat kuat. "Kita harus pergi sekarang, kalau menunggu besok itu terlalu lama dan kita akan sampai di sana sore hari", Seungkwan mencengkram erat gagang kopernya dengan tatapannya yang tak teralih sedikitpun dari Hansol. "Aku sudah memperkirakan, dari sini ke Samboja lestari tempat yang dekat dengan perkembang biakkan para orangutan berjarak 38 km, dan untuk menuju kesana itu tidak mudah. C'mon guys! Aku juga lelah, tapi kalo setengah-setengah seperti ini yang ada kita akan semakin malas" ujar Hansol panjang lebar.

Suara seseorang mengagetkan mereka.

"Excuse me"

Ketiganya menoleh.

"Ya, ada apa?" kata Hansol.

"Ada titipan dari teman kalian, dia menunggu di depan katanya" ragu seseorang itu, karena tidak terlalu pandai menggunakan bahasa inggris. Ia tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Hansol mengangguk. "Terimakasih"

Seseorang itu mengangguk lalu pergi.

"Mingyu menunggu kita?", Seungkwan berbalik lalu keluar area perbelanjaan dengan tergesa.

"Ingat Hansol, jangan memicu lagi"

"Aku tidak bersalah"

"Mingyu bilang ia sangat mengenal dirimu", Seokmin mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh lalu keluar mengikuti jejak Seungkwan.

Hansol merasa bersalah, tapi tekankan lagi. Ini demi keempatnya.

"Sorry"

* * *

Semua penghuni mobil terdiam tak bersuara, hanya Mingyu yang sesekali bercakap dengan supir mobil yang mereka kendarai. Yeah, beruntung ia tak lupa membawa cash tambahan untuk menyewa mobil. Tapi Mingyu sering merasa merinding saat melewati jalan bebatuan dan pepohonan yang menulang tinggi, entah dia tidak tahu mereka sedang berada di mana. Ketahuliah tempat ini SANGAT ANGKER - menurutnya. Ia sesekali melirik ketiga temannya yang tertidur lelap. Lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela, kantuknya hilang setelah berdebat dengan Hansol.

Dia tahu tabiat anak itu, pasti Hansol yang merencanakannya. Cerdas, tapi penuh kebodohan yang tak tanggung-tanggung.

Kalau menurut Seungkwan, Hansol kurang waras.

'Sial, tempat macam apa ini? Astaga, aku ingin sekali membunuhnya' batin Mingyu sembari menggigit punggung tangannya. Mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatirannya sendiri.

Ia menatap kamera di pangkuannya. Sesekali ia menggerutu karena duduknya terguncang akibat jalanan dan juga tubuhnya sedikit meriang karena cuaca yang dingin.

Maklumlah perbukitan.

Mingyu menoleh saat mendengar bunyi 'Duk' keras di sebelahnya. Seokmin terbangun sembari mengusap dahinya yang berbentur kaca mobil. Seungkwan yang berada di tengah menggeliat lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Mingyu yang sedang menahan tawanya melihat Seokmin.

"Apa masih lama?" tanya Seungkwan masih di posisi semula.

"Hmm sepertinya"

"Hansol tidur?", Seungkwan membuka matanya. Mingyu terdiam tak menjawab.

Tak mendengar respon Mingyu. Hansol menoleh ke belakang. "Ya kwannie?"

"Hng~ kenapa lama sekali, aku ngantuk. Leherku sakit tahu!"

Ketiganya terkekeh mendengar rengekan Seungkwan, matanya tertutup, pipinya di gembungkan dan tangannya memegang erat boneka Teddy Bear yang tak pernah ia lepas sama sekali.

"Kkk.. 3 jam lagi"

"Maksudmu?" kini Seokmin yang bertanya,

"2 jam lagi kita akan turun dari mobil, dan kita akan jalan lagi menaiki kapal" katanya sembari melihat jam tangannya. Ia melirik Mingyu yang sama sekali tak melihatnya. Tapi ia yakin Mingyu mendengarnya.

"Astaga..", Seokmin menepuk dahinya. Seungkwan kembali tertidur. Dan Mingyu yang kembali berpikir;

'Semoga kami baik-baik saja, lindungi kami' katanya dalam hati, menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya.

Ya, semoga saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3  
**

 **(SELESAI)**

* * *

 **Note :** Lama ya? Kena baper kepanjangan guenya :3 AJU NICE! :'v heol! heol! siapin mental dan fisik nanti malam kena BOMB dari pledis xD

(1) Lama: Wonu bikin gue khawatir terus T-T kena WB gue hikkss :') maaf ya

(2) EYD maafkan :'v dan typo masih berlanjut usia (?)

(3) Gak ngefeel, aneh? tambah gaje? T-T MAAF SANGAT! Gue lg baper :'v

(4) **Balasan Review :**

Arlequeen Kim : Maaf imajinasi saya terlalu berlebihan :'v dan chapter ini belum ketemu wonu ugha :')

DaeMinJae : Kaget? :v maaf, iya seme terunyu xD

zahra9697 : Makasih sarannya cantik :* nanti chap depan tak usahain :D

KimAnita : iya jauh banget :v maksudnya emmm itu nama indonya :D Eungg? gak tau tuh :D

Fujoshimulfan : IYA! IYA! UDAH GAK SABAR MEANIE KETEMU! T^T hehehe... iya makasih

Misharu Rin : Hahahaha :v suka ya eonni? xD nanti kapan-kapan tak selipin ghiie. Om hosh emang imut kok :3

redhoeby93 : errr masalah couple, yang pasti MEANIE dan SEUNGHAN paling jelas :D ya ini udah di lanjut, :*

Asaaya15 : susah menurut gue :D lucunya gak terlalu kok, makasih udah review :*

(5) H-3 lebaran, mohon maaf lahir batin buat yg muslim :)

(6) Closed Book abis lebaran :v next chapter ff ini ugha xD eh semuanya!

 **Review ?**


End file.
